


Don't you think I look better than you in your sweater

by rig_ma_role



Series: Art for the shipper soul [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Johnny's Vetements hoodie, M/M, Mark Lee's thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Mark in Johnny's Vetements hoodie.**Johnmark Art**
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Art for the shipper soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003887
Comments: 19
Kudos: 192





	Don't you think I look better than you in your sweater

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit NSFW but nothing graphic. But I tagged it explicit just in case.  
> I absolutely had to draw this. It's bit sloppy and it's mostly just Mark and like a bit of Johnny's legs. The premise of this is like Johnny's taking a photo of Mark in his hoodie and you know looking kind of fucked out.  
> I ended up with a shitty headache and couldn't draw the Johnny counter part to this. (I.e. Johnny taking the photo) which I'd originally planned to draw.  
> Anyways, hope y'all like this


End file.
